


in answer to your scientific queries (a poem)

by catonthepianostrings (SullenDragon)



Series: Sentinel Poetry [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Jim-centric, M/M, Poetry, and mushy and probably out-of-character, character study sorta, which is apparently also a 'verse? of some kind? fascinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/catonthepianostrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>playing with style and smushing around all the little parts of these characters<br/>Also, if you're super-sensitive to medical-ish gross-ish kinda vague references to open heart surgery and things, you should maybe avoid this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in answer to your scientific queries (a poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I'm satisfied with this, and it could definitely be used in a non-Sentinel context, but that's what I was thinking of, so... here it is. I don't really like the end (very melodramatic) and I got kinda hung up on some images, but eh. Here. I made a thing.  
> Also, this poetry series has been renamed, if that's gonna confuse anyone.
> 
> And hey, apparently I didn't post this hours ago like I thought I had. -.-

you ask me to give up pieces

to pry my soul open with sore, bruised thumbs

to show you how i work and what i think

(of justice, of freedom, of cinnamon-burn in the weakest tea)

and why taking offense is my first line of defense

but i just can’t reach that far

can’t disengage the locks

holding my ribcage closed

without losing a part of myself

(would you catch my heart before it shattered on the floor?)

if you took the liberty of reaching out

you could crack my sternum open

find everything you want to know

(and, probably, some things you never wanted to see)

but if you were willing to face the creak of rusty hinges

brave enough to peer into the depths

beyond monosyllabic responses and nonverbal dismissals

you could. you can.

will you?


End file.
